Fake Date
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: ONESHOT Katie is dumped. Travis wants to help with his scheming ways. Wont end up how they planned. TRATIE my first one too.


** Hey! I hope you enjoy this. I don't own PJO or the characters you may know from the book. Matt is mine but there isn't much to him..**

**NOTE: my 'y' key has been sticking so if there are any words that seem like they should had a Y then you know why. (haha y, why... okay)**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Travis<p>

"Why?" Katie asked with a broken heart.

"I've found someone else." her boyfriend-who-I-could-call-some-serious- names said.

"Matt-"

"Katie it's over. Maybe we can get together sometime but not in a relationship."

"So a booty call?" she asked.

"Sure, babe! We can have fun." Katie was about to slap him when he made out with her real quick and walked to his car without saying anything and left. Katie put her hands over her beautiful face and cried there on the sidewalk.

"Katie?" I said hesitantly.

"Go away." she said without looking.

"Katie it's Travis."

"This isn't time for your pranks, go away!"

"I want to help you."

"How?" she sobbed.

"We can get even with Matt." I prompted.

"We can?"

"We can. And we will." I promised. It hurt seeing a stupid mortal hurt Katie. I was supposed to be the one to make her mad, happy, or surprised. He can't just come in and break her heart while making her sad- an emotion I didn't trigger from her in all the years I've known her.

Katie

The next morning my eyes were just a little puffy and I did the craziest thing ever. I knocked on Travis Stoll's door asking for help. Travis opened the door shirtless.

"Hey, Katie Bomb." Travis said with a weak smile.

"Can I come in?" I asked impatiently. I was starting to regret this.

"Of course, my lady." he said and stepped aside then closed the door after me.

"Katie why are you here?" Travis asked me while shrugging on a shirt.

"To get help." I answered confusedly.

"Wrong. You're here to get even, revenge, have some fun, and/or see me shirtless." he said making me blush and roll my eyes. "Admit it."

"No."

"You don't have to admit wanting to see me shirtless, your blush already said yes to that." he said making me wish I weren't here right now.

"I'm here to get even and make Matt jealous."

"Good, good. Now let's start."

"Step one: we're going to have to break up Matt and his girlfriend."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy, have my brother Luke take her out."

"Luke Castellan? That'll work. Isn't her at camp though?"

"Luke is never to far away for this kind of fun. I'll I.M. him later.

"Step two: Make you hot."

"Excuse me?"

"Well your wearing flared jeans and a loose tshirt. You need to make him really want you."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Step three: Make him jealous."

"How exactly Stoll? Your too broad with these 'steps'."

"You need a fake boyfriend." Travis said innocently.

"Where will I get one of those?"

"Me." he said.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No.

"Why not?"

"Your Travis!"

"And?"

"You've tortured me for years!"

"Harmless teasing."

"You could screw me over at any time!"

"Which is why I have a contract, right here." he said with an eye roll and handed me a piece of paper that originally had been a copy of who knows how many. He filled in blanks with our situation/agreements.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Where's what?" Travis asked looking at the paper with me.

"The part where I owe you my first born."

"Ha."

"I'm serious, Stoll, what do you have to gain?"

"I'm turning a new leaf, becoming a better demigod-"

"Shut up with the crap."

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

"So I can be the one to sour your day, Katie Bomb. I care that much I'm willing to fake date you."

"Your kidding me right?"

"Katie Bomb, will you fake date me for your own personal gain?" Travis asked me on one knee making me blush.

"I guess." I tried to sound reluctant.

"Good. Our first date will be in a week."

"A week?" I asked.

"Eager to have me to yourself?" Travis asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's so long from now." I ignored his comment.

"It'll make you look desperate or on the rebound if we do it too soon."

"Right. Good thinking, Stoll."

"Yes, yes. Now shoo and start changing your look. Don't you dare dye your hair though.

"What does that matter?"

"I like you hair." Travis said then pushed me out the door.

Travis

The next day Katie and I went shopping. I actually enjoyed seeing the 'new looks' she tried on. The end result: sexy-casual is what I call it. When Katie walked out I'm not gonna lie, my jaw dropped. She came out in some skinny black leggings, short heels, and an off the shoulder dark green shirt with a few little designs.

"Travis I feel stupid."

"You should feel sexy." I said. The outfit itself didn't seem like much but Katie's green eyes popped, her curves were noticed, and her brown hair looked beautiful. "I would definitely date you." I did not mean to say that out loud. Katie blushed then looked in the mirror trying to keep a smile off her face.

"We'll get them." she said.

"Uh, you can't were the same outfit everyday." I said with a smirk.

We bought Katie some dresses, heels, jeans, skirts, and shirts. She's going to make me not want to fake break up.

"If our plan goes well, I can have Matt back before prom." Katie said dreamily which made me stop in my tracks. Katie wanted Matt back? The plan was for her to get even with him. Make him regret leaving her. Not get him to crawl back.

"I thought the plan was to make him jealous and regret dumping you." I said with a sour tone.

"Well… I kind of want him to take me back. I've always dreamed of going to my senior prom with the guy of my dreams." she admitted with a blush. I didn't respond as we got to my car. I was driving her home when she tried talking again.

"So we fake date in six days?"

"Maybe longer." I said through my teeth.

"But you said-"

"You have to get your new look gradually out there. Plus you'll look desperate."

"Well a way for me not to look desperate is if you ask me out." Katie tried.

"Oh Katie did you just ask me to ask you out? I'm touched." I teased.

"Travis." she just muttered like it was the worst name she could think to call me.

"Katie Bake." I said.

"A new nickname?"

"We are going to be dating soon."

"I guess."

Today's the day where I ask Katie to fake date me. She's standing outside with a few of her friends and Matt is about to walk by. I was supposed to ask her out later but this is just the greatest opportunity to rub it in his face.

"Hey, Katie. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. She smiled to her friend then took a step closer to me silently asking if this was about the plan or not.

"Katie, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me? Like maybe tomorrow?" I asked and Matt stopped and pretended to look for something in his pocket as he eaves dropped on us.

"Sure, Travis! That'd be fun. I call you as soon as I get home and we can pick a place and time."

"Any where's fine with me." I said with an innocent smile.

"Thanks." Katie said then walked back to her friends then looked back and smiled at me. I smiled at her then walked the opposite way of Matt.

Katie and I decided I'd pick her up from her house at six and we'd go see a movie. I was wearing jeans and a green polo. I knocked on Katie's door and her dad opened it.

"Hello, sir. I'm here to pick up Katie." I said politely.

"Yes. Your Travis?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Travis Stoll."

"I've heard plenty about you but do come in."

"Thank you sir." I answered.

"Now you're the Travis Stoll I've heard so much about?"

"I suppose so. I'm the only Travis Stoll that I know of."

"You've had quite the change of heart for my daughter then."

"Oh no sir. I've always liked Katie. I just messed with her because I didn't know any other way to talk to her." I explained. Then my stomach dropped. It was true. Her dad smirked at me.

"Well it did get her talking about you a lot." Then Katie came down the stairs in a rush.

"There are my shoes!" she said then put them on and faced me. I broke into smile at the sight before me. Katie was wearing black wedges with dark jeans and a long sleeve blue sweater. Her hair was down and curled and her long eyelashes made her green eyes pop even more.

"You look great." I said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. You don't don't look so bad yourself, Travis." she said.

"Well I'll see you later. You two have fun but not too much fun. Especially you boy. I've heard about your 'glory times'." Mr. Gardner said then walked off to where I presume was the kitchen.

"Let's go." Katie said.

We were seeing a movie about a girl who gets kidnapped and her best friends who save her. One of her best friends -a boy, who had professed his love for her as soon as they had found her- gave his like up for hers. At that moment Katie had silent tears fall down. I brushed her tears away. I had a feeling her thoughts went where mine had. Some of our friends from the second Titan War. I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her reassuringly.

When the movie was over we went to get some ice cream then I drove Katie back home.

"Thank you," Katie said as I opened her door for her. "Not just for the door but for everything."

"Anything for you Katie Bomb." I said and she looked at me for a moment it looked like she was leaning in to kiss my cheek then she pulled away walked up to her door waved and walked in.

Katie

"Katie? Katie!" my friends whined impatiently.

"Yeah?" I asked coming back to reality.

"How was your date with Stoll?"

"It was… good. No it was great."

"Travis Stoll? There are rumors about him…" my protective friend said.

"Yeah but the thing is, I've know Travis since I was eight. He is a little mischievous and messes with me a lot but… he's a good guy." I said.

"What'd you guys do on your date?"

"We saw the movie you guys are seeing this weekend. Then we went to get some ice cream." I said.

"Did he kiss you? Or you kiss him?" my gossip friend asked.

"No. I almost did but I didn't want him to later think he's a rebound guy, ya know? He didn't try either. He opened my door for me and made sure I got inside safely. He's just… well it was like he was a gentleman."

"Travis Stoll a gentleman?"

"Maybe it's him trying on a first date?" I suggested. I didn't want to ruin Travis' rep.

"Probably." they agreed.

On Friday night Travis and I had another fake date. He picked me up from my house again, wearing a white polo and tan cargo shorts. He looked nice but caual at the same time. I think he may have got a new wardrobe for this scheme too. I was wearing a short green sundress that was so short I had to wear white shorts underneath. I had my hair up in a ponytail, ready for some fun.

Date two was at the mini carnival we seem to have almost year round. Tonight was our school's senior night here, so all of us 12th graders would more than likely be here. Which also means Matt would be there. I saw him there with some girl clinging onto him but he hadn't seen me or Travis yet.

It wasn't until we were in line for the Ferris when we met him. Travis and I were actually having a good time riding rides and playing games. We were on our way to the Ferris wheel since the line was short when Matt and his girl are behind us.

"You going to the Ferris wheel too, Tatie Tot?" Matt asked using his nickname for me.

"Oh. Hey Matt. Yeah, Travis and I just wanted some time alone." I said nonchalantly.

Travis.

"Maybe we could ride in the same one?" Matt asked. Katie had just said we were having alone time. Why would he ask?

"I guess." Katie shrugged indifferently. Then I grabbed grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers together. I leaned close to her eyes and whisper.

"Giggle." I commanded smiling and she caught on and giggled.

"Come on, Katie" Matt said to his girl while we were getting in.

"It's Tina." she corrected.

When the ride started Katie and I were looking at the view below us.

"So, you two a thing?" Matt asked awkwardly.

"I guess." I joked and Katie hit my arm. "Joking, Katie Bomb." I said. She smiled and inclined her chin a little bit. I took this opportunity to give Katie a short soft kiss. When my lips touched hers I had to keep myself from smiling. I kind of wanted to stay like that for a while but I couldn't. I pulled away and put my arm on her shoulders. Matt looked like he was confused and in pain.

Then things took off from there. We were a thing at school. I would walk Katie to her classes, eat lunch with her and her friends and a few of mine -a harmless few that included my brother-, and I'd drive her to school. I'd kiss her or she'd kiss me. We never got to hot and steamy make-out session but we've had some making out in the mornings outside school. Matt seemed to have to find another girl but Katie and I seemed to find fake dating a second nature like it was being a half-blood or something. We'd fight a few monsters together and have each others backs but that only made us trust each other more. We were truly a team in this monstrous project.

The next main event where we were thrown into was the 'week of love'. It was a whole week where one class period each week would be taken away for you to get into the prom spirit. I'm sure a daughter of Aphrodite charm spoke the principal into this. Why else would he agree? It probably made the rate for students having sex after prom just shoot from 60& to 90%.

There's an announcement for pre-hpmecoming court which girls take seriously like it's two proms or something. Anyways here the holy list: Matt Welch (*gag*), Kristy Perry, Nina Henderson, Kevin Tumble, Travis Stoll (wtf), Fiona Fields, and Katie Gardner. This also works in another project for the plan. Conner and I are going to rig the votes so Katie and I win. Suck it Matt.

After all the cheezy mess I had to do with Katie we 'won' I actually wasn't too far behind. I was in second by seven votes and Matt would've won. Fiona would've won by 23 votes because she promised all those who voted for her -if she won and she was confident that she would- throw a party at her family's beach house. I'm upset there's not going to be a part that needs crashing but I'll live. Now that Katie and I are King and Queen we get to do almost anything today along with a respected duties.

In the morning we read the announcements. Then Katie and I went around and gave chocolate roses to each of her friends. I gave my guys records of them having to do detentions so now they're off the hook. Thank goodness we had to do the announcements otherwise I would've had to miss part of lunch to steal those. Then we rubbed things into Matt's face by visiting his classrooms a lot. Then for lunch -my favorite part- we were seated at the end of a very long table and got to invite friends to have a free banquet with us. Then Katie and I had special cupcakes and in hers was a baby and in mine was a ring.

"Oh Travis!" she said and threw her arms around me. Did she think I was proposing.

"ER, Katie…"

"Yes. I'll be your queen for the day." she said to me and I was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. KISS. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! KISS!" everyone began chanting and then I kissed Katie with such passion that she had bowed her back like in those movies. Then when we were done she smiled sheepishly at everyone and we were expected to give a speech.

"Well, um, thanks for voting for us! I hope you've enjoyed the fun and goodies that we've given you and… this has been the best week of this year for me. Travis and I really thank you." Katie said then heldd up her little baby like it was a trophy. The thing was the size of her thumb.

"Hello, hello, hello everybody. You having fun?" I asked. They yelled excitedly.

"Good. Because after my speech your going to have more. Thanks for this. I used to think this was… well gay. But now I've realized how much fun it is and Matt I must say it was a great honor to beat you at this. Thanks for lowering your game man, this was fun. Now everyone it's time to go to either the gym for your surprise which is a DANCE OFF! Then the others get to DO INSANELY FUN ACTIVITIES IN THE AUDITORIUM! Go have fun!" I said and they went wild. "Oh and Katie Gardner is amazing!" I said then faced KAtie who just smiled and shook her head at me.

Katie

It's finally the week of Prom and guess what happens. Well it's happening right now. Matt walked up to me and asked to talk to me privately.

"Tatie Tot, I know things haven't been great between us but… I want us to try again. Like starting with prom?"

"What?" I asked not believing the plan had worked and on schedule.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked again looking at me intently.

"Y-…" I started then stopped. Why couldn't I say yes. This was my goal. What I'd been fighting for. Travis helped me get this far, I can't back out and tell Travis 'hey sorry about all that but I've kind of gotten over Matt', no that'd be terrible! He worked so hard and gave up so much….

"Y-Y-Yes." I said finally and it felt like I was asking someone to prom instead of answering. My stomach knotted up as I awaited what would happen next. Matt smiled and kissed me for a minute then was gone. I couldn't help feel that his lips weren't right with mine. They were like… not in sync.

After school when Travis was taking me home I told him.

"Matt asked me to prom." I blurted out. Travis tensed up.

"What'd you say?" he said in a tight voice.

"I said yes." I answered with a tone that said _isn't it obvious?_ Travis just nodded.

"So you can get to school by yourself or with Matt right?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I guess so." I answered not wanting to get out of the car but we were at my house.

"Good. Bye." he said and unlocked the already unlocked doors. I opened it and got out slowly. Before I could barely close the door he was speeding off.

Travis

"How could she! After all that we've been through she still goes back to him?" I raged to my brother who was cowering on his bed.

"Trav, that was the plan wasn't it?" Conner asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

"She just stuck to it. Travis I'm almost positive you love her. You sure as hell spend more time with her then pranking with me. It's bee lonely, hombre." Conner comments.

"I just thought things changed for her too. She's been inviting me to hang out with her at her dad's house. That wasn't exactly public. I thought she would be over Matthew Welch! Gods, she's irritating!"

"Well are you going to prom? Because I have a date." Conner said.

"What?"

"Since you and Katie were a huge thing, the girls are going crazy for the 'bad boys'. I've been asked by two girls but said yes to the hottest."

"You're a pig." I told him

"You would've done the same thing if you weren't in love big bro."

Katie

It's prom night and I look like crap. I've lost sleep all week thinking about Travis. I haven't seen much of him lately. I'd try to catch him at his locker of in the parking lot but he came to school in just enough time and left five right after his last class. I put a note in his locker since we gave each other our combinations and the fake dating pictures from our fake dating still fake decorated his locker. That made me feel happy and sad at the same time.

Now it's prom night and I have bags bags under my eyes. I'm actually putting on foundation which is unlike me. I even put on eye liner, mascara, eye shimmer, blush, and lip gloss. I'm wearing a long emerald dress with light green sequins fanning out on the bottom. The dress hugs to my curves the style Travis would make me dress to make Matt jealous. M long hair was styled in a half up, half down hair style with curls falling to my shoulders.

I sat with my friend Karla who had gotten ready with me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"All night you've been kind of quiet and it's prom night. Of senior year. This is supposed to be the night of our lives…. Is it Travis?" she asked.

"I think." I said with a shrug.

"Will he be there tonight?"

"I don't know." Then a knock came on the door with the doorbell going off at the same time.

"Time to go." I said putting on a small fake smile then going to the door.

Travis

"Travis, why aren't you even attempting to get dressed?" Conner asked me.

"I'm not going. Prom is lame." I said.

"Dude, like a few days ago you were saying the opposite to our lunch shift."

"Well I didn't want to ruin my and Katie's _fake _image."

"Don't beat yourself up. Just come to prom. We've still got P26a."

"P26a?"

"Didn't you read the code manual I made up? Well P26a is Prank 26: plan A."

"Oh yeah! That was going to be epic!"

"So let's do it!"

"It'll be obvious if I'm not dressed up… Meet me at the rendezvous point at 10."

"Alright. See you there." Conner said then left. I sat up and pulled the creased and withered paper that had been read and reread so many times.

_**Travis, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I did to you but I know what I did to me. This is not how I want things to be. At prom, come find me. I'm saving a dance for you.**_

_**Love, Katie Bomb.**_

Her note made me want to be sensitive and emotional like in the movies but I couldn't do it. She rubbed me numb. I know I have the power to make us go back to how we were before all this fake dating mess. I also have the power to make us friends. I learned so much about Katie that I could be her best friend. I just don't know what changed.

I left the paper on my bed and went to get dressed. I got a slightly wrinkled dress shirt and black jeans. I loosely put on a black tie and some sneakers and left. I'd meet Conner there earlier than planned.

I walked into the gym and it was full of color. It was a fairytale theme. Most girls had the huge poofy ball gowns and gloves but I saw her not looking like that. Katie had an emerald green dress that hugged her curves. I guess she's grown accustomed to the style I gave her. She was looking around for someone while Matt was trying to get her onto the dance floor. I walked over and Matt's face grew dark.

"Conner." he greeted calling me my brother's name.

"Hey Mark." I said with an innocent smile.

"You're here." Katie said with a big smile. It hurt knowing that she was wanting me to be here so badly. "Matt, hold my drink for me? I owe Travis a dance." she said. She grabbed onto my arm and walked with me to the dance floor.

"I don't think he liked that at all." I said as I put my hands on her delicate feeling waist.

"Who cares." she mumbled.

"I thought you." I said then it was quiet.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"We can't have people thinking your cheating on Matt can we?"

"They can think whatever. Demigods already have judgement placed on them by mortals." she was silent for a while then asked, "What's the real reason?"

"I don't know. It feels weird. Kind of like you dumped me for Matt." I said with a smirk covering up my sadness. She fell silent once more and rested her head on my chest.

"The song's over." I commented but she didn't move. "Matt is waiting for you." she lifted her head up and I saw tears in them. Oh no.

"I don't want to go with Matt."

"Gods Katie! Make up your mind. You can't have it both ways." I snapped.

"Well, Travis maybe I don't want it both ways!" she yelled back.

"Then go to Matt! He's the one you've been trying to keep all along. Go." I said then walked away.

I went to the school's auditorium and went back state where the detonator was. I punched in the code without hesitation and a rumbled was heard throughout the building. I decided to not stick around to see Conner's face when he realizes he's been hit by our own prank.

School has been hell. Katie and I don't even look at each. Well I sneak glances at her every once in a while but we haven't spoken expect for when she slapped me right after I got hom from ruining the prom. She slapped me hard and yelled. Conner griped a bit but not too much. He wouldn't be on probation because they couldn't find out who did it. Katie didn't even rat me out. Matt tried but she told the principal Matt and her were together all night and there was no sign of me. Conner said I was at home and they found me there, so no one's in trouble.

"The days zoomed by and it was graduation and immediately after that us demigods were going to camp for some fun. When they were calling names. My heart stopped when they called Katie's. I still hadn't talk to her but I was feeling brave. I stood on my chair and clapped real hard for her. Then when it was my turn I took the opportunity of being near a microphone.

"This thing on? Chillax peeps this will only take a second. Katie Bake where are you?" I asked then I saw her slowly stand up. "Well…. Katie your annoying. I mean so what if I'll mess with yours and your siblings stuff? Doesn't mean you have to go on and on about it. I know I'm cool okay? Katie why did you trim your hair? Yeah I noticed. I like it long. Katie why would you let me be stupid? The one time in my life your not nagging me to do the right and I do the stupidest thing _mortally _possible! I let you go. Sure we weren't an actual thing but we weren't one yet. Katie Bomb you drive me crazy in all the right ways and I want you to keep doing that. Can we get passed this whole load of sh- crap?"

"YES!" she yelled.

"What? What was that?" I asked.

"YES!" she yelled with the help of others.

"Oh, well then… come here!" I yelled and she ran up to the stage and jumped on me.

"Travis Stoll you're the most-"

"Wonderful guy you'll always have? Yeah I know." I said then kissed her. This, ladies and gentlemen, was a real kiss. No fakeness at all, not pretending to pretend. Real.

"Matt you suck!" someone yelled from the crowd and I had a feeling it was my brother. Katie and I smiled at each other and decided to skip out on graduation early.


End file.
